


verus amor vincit

by phan_on_the_nx_01



Series: Who wants love that makes sense anyway? [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Uther is a dick, but whats new, late series one, some Mercian nobles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/pseuds/phan_on_the_nx_01
Summary: Uther knows about Merlin and Arthur carrying on a secret relationship. He intends to stop it using method he apparently despises, anything to ensure the strength of his kingdom. The couple must fight the forces splitting them apart, changing Camelot's view on magic in the process.





	1. A political marriage

**Author's Note:**

> well i started Merlin about a month ago and it's ruined my life. it's bloody fantastic.  
> and merthur is amazing as well.  
> hope you enjoy this. it's my first foray into writing these characters so i might not have everything down just yet!  
> thanks for the narumitsu server i'm part of dealing with my ramblings on it.

Uther quietly seethed. When he had appointed Merlin as his son’s manservant, he never realised the type of bond that would form between them. At one point he was certain Merlin had enchanted his son, given the way he would send love sick looks to his servant when they dined together. He had consulted Gaius about the possibility, but he had denied even the possibility of his ward even knowing how to mix such a potion. It did nothing to quell his discontent. Arthur was to be King one day and he could not take a male servant as a Consort which led him to a decision, one he thought would ensure the strength of his kingdom intact. He would marry Arthur off, halting anything between them. If not, perhaps magic was needed to do some necessary evil.

He refused to have his kingdom weakened. Not by a serving boy.

***

‘Hunts’ were no longer just hunts. They were now merely excuses to get away from the castle for a couple of days and enjoy each other’s company away from prying eyes of the castle. Arthur couldn’t court Merlin in the traditional sense (even if he tried Uther would put a swift end to it) so these outings were a blissful reprieve from expectation. Merlin still scared the animals off before Arthur even got a chance of raising his crossbow. They were no longer servant and master when they entered the woods, just two lovers enjoying their time together.

“We should return soon; my father shall start to wonder why it took us so long to fell a couple of deer” Arthur said as they mounted their horses after they had cleared away the camp they had set up for the trip.

Merlin merely grinned. The ‘hunts’ had most likely aroused Uther’s suspicion long ago, since they bought no extra knights with them and bought back very little game.

“This is our second hunt of the week, there’s only so long before this excuse doesn’t stick” Merlin replied, “how will your father react when he knows you’ve been buggering a sorcerer right under his very nose?”

“ _Mer_ lin”

“My lord?” Merlin answered in a sweet tone as he spurred his horse along.

“Shut up”

Their relationship had evolved after the mess of the unicorn’s curse, Merlin’s magic being revealed not long after. It had taken Arthur a couple of weeks to get used to the fact his clumsy manservant was immensely powerful in his own right. He also knew that he would do nothing to harm Camelot, his loyalty was absolute. Even if his father wouldn’t understand they would protect the other at all costs.

“There’s an envoy from Mercia arriving tomorrow, some minor noble here to strengthen relations between the two kingdoms”

“Another daughter being presented to you as well, I presume?” this was accompanied with an eyebrow raise, oddly reminiscent of Gaius.

“Father would never allow it, I’m expected to marry some princess to secure an alliance. Some minor noble wouldn’t dare”

“What a scandalous thought, a noble deflowering the Crown Prince”

Merlin’s grin grew impossibly wider as Arthur half heartedly glared at him.

“I could have you in the stocks for that”

“On what grounds? The deflowering? Uther would go spare if he knew why” Merlin ribbed Arthur further as they finally reached the path back to Camelot. The light-hearted teasing continued as they made the journey back to the citadel, enjoying nice Spring day. As they approached the lower town, Merlin noted the preparations for the Mercian envoy. The market was dressed up in the Pendragon colours in order to impress the nobles. It would be a busy week of running after nobles and ensuring no one was out to murder Arthur by magical or monster means, which seemed to know be his full-time job on top of being a manservant. The hunting trip was a small reprieve before the madness and whatever this envoy would throw at them.

“I better see if Gaius wants anything before I attend you tonight sire” Merlin said as they handed off their horses to the stable hands. Arthur nodded, the sudden redrawing of lines made evident when he began to address Arthur in the proper manner. It didn’t happen all too often, but they had to maintain some sort of distance. Gossips would travel fast, not like they hadn’t stirred the post enough with their fight in the market and Merlin’s blatant disregard of being an actual servant. Ensuring the gossip didn’t arrive to the actual court was proving difficult, since many of the courtiers were interested in the servants gossip and wanted to know the latest goings on throughout the entire castle.

Merlin walked the short distance from the courtyard to the physician’s tower, making his way up the spiral staircase and opening the door. He hadn’t counted on seeing the King, who was looking at the shelves full of potions and salves with a great interest.

“Y-Your majesty” he stuttered out “is there anything you need help with?”

Uther looked over to him, eyes narrowing. Merlin gulped slightly as he was scrutinised under the King’s gaze.

“Have you seen Gaius? I need to talk to him about the Mercian envoy, some of them are in need of his services while they are here” Uther said dismissively

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen him, my lord” Merlin replied “I only just got back from a hunt with Arthur”

The King glared at him before schooling his face into a mask of polite indifference.

“I hope it was a fruitful hunt”

“Most fruitful, sire”

 _Fruitful in ways I can't tell you unless I want to be banished_  Merlin thought as the silence stretched out. 

This was possibly the most awkward conversation of Merlin’s life, or at least top 5. Almost as bad as the conversation he had with Gaius after being poisoned. Or perhaps the one where he had to invent an excuse for sneaking off vials of oil. Okay maybe it was in the top 10.

Uther cleared his throat, jolting Merlin out of his daydreaming.

“Could you perhaps pass on the message then? It is most urgent” Uther said as he strode past Merlin and made his way to the door.

“Of course,” Merlin hurried out. The door closed with a decisive slam as Uther exited. He thought nothing of it, nobles were in need of Gaius services all the time. It was nothing concerning.

He hoped.

***

Uther looked at the small bottle in his hand. He couldn’t believe his own court physician kept this bottle out. He knew Gaius occasionally experimented in the creation of different potions, being the man of science he was.

_Falsum Caritate- False Love_

_Mix in a single strand of hair of the person you wish the victim to fall in love with. Creates a false sense of infatuation which is not easily broken._

It seemed deceptively simple. Mercia’s King had announced his daughter was also travelling with the nobles to Camelot, creating the perfect situation to draw Arthur away from his manservant and ensure the political marriage he had long planned. He just had to ensure the boy Merlin was out of the way.

A broken heart perhaps.  


	2. King of Love and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mercian nobles arrive, a tournament is held and a king is crowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might recognise some stuff from GoT in here!  
> happy belated birthday to El as well!!!

The Mercian’s arrived with much fanfare, as royals were to do. Whole swathes of people who were part of a rather impressive entourage arrived into the courtyard, led by a man dressed in his finery, accompanied by one of the Princesses of Mercia. Arthur had only been informed this morning that the princess was to accompany the party, even for some minor treaty. Uther told him it was so to further strengthen the relations between the kingdoms; which meant marriage was to be pushed on him again. He glanced at Merlin who was stood next to Gaius and the rest of the household staff. They were quietly whispering to each other quite intensely before being silenced as the royals dismounted and made there way to Uther.

“My old friend, so good to see you” Sir Davos greeted Uther, hugging him enthusiastically before bowing to both Arthur and Morgana “I’m sure you’ve both met Princess Kara”

Arthur tried his best to smile kindly as she came up to curtsey to them. She was pretty with her red hair and green eyes, but he was already spoken for by the man further up the stairs.

“Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana, it is fantastic to see you again. I hope this trip furthers the relations of our two Kingdoms” she said kindly, looking Arthur directly in the eye. He tried not to gulp as his suspicions were confirmed.

“I hope you will enjoy the tournament we have put on for the treaty, my lady. It is sure to be a spectacle” he replied. It was the thing he was most thinking forward to, to be able get back into the arena rather than the day to day training he did with the knights.

“Yes, it’s been such a long time since we’ve had one. I’m sure Arthur is raring to go” Morgana joked.

“My manservant Merlin will guide to your rooms” Arthur interjected, gesturing for Merlin to finally join him “I hope you find your rooms pleasant”. Merlin arrived next to him with a kind smile on his face as he gestured for the Princess to follow him, leading her up the stairs and somehow not tripping.

Arthur let out a sigh. It was going to be a long week.

***

Merlin quietly led the Princess, trying to look every inch the diligent servant. It wasn’t too hard since he had to act like he was a relatively normal servant of the royal household all the time, not an immensely powerful warlock who was also bedding the Crown Prince. It was all in a day’s work.     

“So, what is the Prince like? The last time we saw each other was when we were children, which was such a long time ago now” Kara asked as he guided her through the labyrinth of corridors to her rooms.

“A prat most of the time” he blurted out without thinking before realising his mistake.

“A servant is allowed to talk like that about a prince?” Kara questioned, a sharp tone suddenly entering her voice.

“I- I mean-“ he cursed himself for stumbling over his words “he’s very kind once you get past the prattish exterior”

They halted outside one of the more lavish bedrooms that had been set up for the visit.

“I think I will make my own judgement” the princess said briskly “thank you for leading me to my rooms. Merlin was it?”

“Yes, your Grace”

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other”

Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I’m sure we will, your Grace”

He did a stiff bow and left swiftly. He moved quickly down the corridor, almost crashing into the King as he did so. It earned him a reproachful glare as he then further sped up until he was far away from them both.

***

Uther seethed as Merlin passed him. The boy seemed blissfully unaware of the chaos he was causing, but he had always seemed a bit dim. He politely nocked on the Princess’s door, appearing as the benevolent King welcoming a fellow subject would.

“Come in” he heard a voice inside the room call out. He opened the door and entered the room.

“What do I owe this pleasure, your majesty?” Kara asked kindly.

“My son. He has been led astray by his half wit manservant, they believe to be in love” he ground out “It cannot go on”

“And what do you intend to do?”

“If he does not give up his farce of a relationship, I will resort to more extreme measures. There is a potion”

Kara appeared shocked for a moment before realising what Uther intended.

“He will forget his love for this pathetic serving boy. It will fade away and all he will think about is you”

“Are you certain this will work?” she questioned “what will you do with the boy?”

“I am certain the boy is not what he seems” Uther answered “perhaps he will burn on the pyre”

“A sorcerer?”

“Arthur will feel nothing for him. It will be fool proof” Uther said gleefully “and you shall be the Queen Camelot deserves”

“Then what do you need me to do?”

***

Tournaments were the one bonus of Royal visits. A chance to show off their prowess and ability in the ring as well as on horseback. It would also be the tournament where the winning jouster would crown the Queen of Love and Beauty.

Or King.

He had to win the joust before he could even think of doing that. Knights from around Camelot had been invited to the tournament, to impress their King and show the Kingdom’s strength. He tried to not think of the crowd’s reaction as Merlin fixed his armour.

“So what do you think of Princess Kara?” Merlin asked innocently as he tightened another strap.

“She’s nice enough I suppose. I’m supposed to spend time with her during the tournament and escort her to feasts. The usual”

“Her and Uther seemed friendly” Merlin said casually “I saw him enter her rooms after I escorted her”

Arthur frowned.

“Probably him gearing towards another potential betrothal” Arthur reasoned as Merlin finished affixing the last bits of armour “better not to think about it”

“I believe you are ready, my lord” Merlin grinned “would you like anything for good luck?”

“Just your favour” Arthur replied, almost bashful in his asking. He watched as Merlin unwound his neckerchief and tied it to his arm, securing it with a tight knot.

“Good luck, Arthur”

Arthur smiled, steeling himself as he heard the sounds of the crowd from outside the tent.

“Let’s go”

***

A favour on Arthur’s arm. He doesn’t remember any of the ladies stating they were sending favours to Arthur, not even the Princess. But by the way he was smiling smitten at his servant; it narrowed it down to one person. It also seemed the favour made Arthur bolder, like he was trying to prove something to both the crowd and the boy.

It was a typical courting strategy. Proving your strength and prowess in the field, as well as your honour and chivalry. He wasn’t just infatuated, he was courting the dim-witted fool!

Arthur won his first few matches easily. Jousting was just as brutal as Uther remembered, people being sent flying off their horses. There were going to be a few knights going to Gaius with broken ribs, he was sure. He saw the boy hand Arthur goblets of water between matches; seemingly giving him pep talks and causing them both to break out in uncontrollable giggles at one point.

It was sickening.

“Arthur is having good luck today” Morgana broke through his seething “he’s sure to crown the Queen today”

“I wonder which lady he will choose” Kara tried to add casually, seemingly missing Morgana’s eyeroll.

“I’m sure he already has his eye on someone. They will look positively ethereal with a crown of Winter roses” Morgana looks positively beside herself at that comment. Her maidservant also had a slight smile on her face. How many people knew of this affair?

Arthur was going to give the roses to that pathetic servant if he won. He was going to break decades of tradition to crown his manservant _Queen of Love and Beauty._

“I’m sure whoever it is will be most worthy of the crown” Davos gruffly added “it is, of course, a matter of personal preference above all”

***

The crown was within his grasp. There was only one more person to defeat and then the crown was his to bestow on anyone. Father would be furious, but that was his natural state of being most of the time.

“Who do you think you’re going crown the Queen?” Merlin asked.

“There’s one thing I have to ask” he turned to Merlin “be up in the stands at the final?”

Merlin looked confused for a moment. He looked like a bewildered deer, which shouldn’t be as adorable as it was.

“What for?”

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Please? For me?” Arthur almost pleaded “I’m sure Morgana will help you”

“Fine! Just because you’re being all mysterious about it”

Merlin mockingly bowed after he had remounted his horse and went off to find a place in the stands. Arthur sighed, mentally preparing himself as he entered the arena. The other rider was one of the newer knights, a Sir Galahad, who had done well for his first tournament at Camelot. The flag was bought down, and he kicked his horse into a gallop aiming for the shield. It hit true and the lance splintered, while Galahad’s just scraped his shoulder.

A roar went up in the crowd.

He had won.

“May I present your winner, Crown Prince Arthur” he heard Morgana announce as he removed his helmet “he will now present a crown of roses to his Queen of Love and Beauty”

He saw a squire with the crown approach him. It beautiful, with red and pink roses intertwined with each other to make up the crown. Arthur picked up the crown delicately, scanning the stands for Merlin. He was stood by Gwen near the front of the stands, clearly sent there by Morgana. He glanced over to here and was rewarded by a sly wink. Clearly him and Merlin were less subtle than he thought.

He rode closer to the stands and along to where Merlin and Gwen were stood. A hush had suddenly come over the crowd as he approached Merlin, who’s mouth was now making remarkable impression of a fish.

“I, Arthur Pendragon, name Merlin” he said clearly and confidently, trying to keep a smitten tone out of his voice “my King of Love and Beauty”

He placed the roses upon Merlin head delicately, careful not to crush the flowers. Merlin smiled as the stunned silence continued, in their own little world as Morgana led the cheering.

“To Merlin, our King of Love and Beauty!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo


	3. Consorts and Feasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consorts are discussed. Uther goes through with his plan. Morgana and Davos have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i split this chapter in two so the next chapter can be 100% angst. lol

“You gave the crown to your manservant!” Uther shouted as soon as the doors to the council chamber closed.

“And why couldn’t I? There’s nothing in the rules that says I can’t” Arthur retorted. Uther sighed and moved further into the room. Arthur had the flush of victory about him as well as something Uther didn’t want to think about.

“A Queen, Arthur. Not a King. You cannot change the rules to suit your whims”

“Then perhaps the rules are wrong!”

“Arthur!” Uther silenced him “You would change the rules for a simple-minded serving boy?”

Arthur visibly gulped and stood more sure than he did when he had first entered the room.

“For Merlin, I would”

Uther gripped the back of his chair, trying not to completely lose his temper over Arthur naivete.

“Arthur, you cannot be serious” he ground out “what do you think would happen, that you would make him your consort and have him rule by your side? What sort of foolish dream do you have?”

“I love him, father and he will rule by my side as my equal in all things” Arthur’s voice was strong and certain, looking Uther directly in the eye.

“You will marry a high-born Princess and take her as your Queen. These pointless fantasies will remain fantasies if you value your servant’s life”

An uncomfortable silence ensued as they processed the threat. Uther was all too willing to ensure the servant never returned, but Arthur would never trust him again.

“I want to marry for love” Arthur broke through the silence “not out of some sense of duty. I know why Princess Kara is here. I’m sure you’ll send word to her father or perhaps you already have? I’m not stupid, despite what you think. My heart lies with Merlin and there is nothing you can do to stop it”

“Your heart doesn’t come into this”

There was a resolute slam of the door. He gripped the back of his chair even harder than before. It was now certain Arthur had strayed too far. The potion would have to be used. Perhaps that pathetic servant could accidentally serve it to Arthur. Sending him to the pyre would be an extra measure he would take no pleasure in. it would ensure complete strength in his kingdom.

Feelings would not come into this.

***

The crown still rested on Merlin’s head as he entered Arthur’s chambers. His smile was still blinding which brightened Arthur’s mood considerably. It suited the red of his shirt, making his look like some sort of fey in the tales Arthur was told as a child. A circlet of entwined roses would rest upon his head one day, made by the best blacksmith’s in Camelot.

“My King” Arthur greeted, with a small mock bow.

“You, Arthur Pendragon, are insane” Merlin replied “but this crown does suit me immensely”

“Glad we agree on something”

Merlin’s smile dropped slightly as Arthur approached.

“How angry was Uther?” Merlin asked.

“No more than the usual” Arthur reassured, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist and drawing him closer. They kissed briefly, a reassurance, before becoming deeper, Arthur cupping Merlin’s face careful not to crush the flowers.

“Can you spell the flowers to last longer?” Arthur asked when they broke apart.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something” Merlin teased “I also heard the person with the crown get’s escorted by the winner to the feast after”

“Then the King will need some better clothes” Arthur said as he let go of Merlin’s waist and walked over to his closet “I believe I might have something for you”

He opened his closet and picked up the non-descript package he had stored at the bottom. He had commissioned Gwen to make a proper jacket for Merlin to wear, something for the feast and for future purposes. It was crafted from a much finer material than Merlin’s usual brown jacket, a deep blue which would match his eyes perfectly. The velvet was the best he could find. He had been planning it for a while, even before the tournament was announced. It was the perfect time to give it to Merlin, to finally show people how beautiful he was.

“For you, My King” Arthur said as he handed over the package “I hope it’s to your liking”

Merlin’s eye widened as he tore open the brown wax paper covering the jacket. He unfolded it, feeling the soft velvet under his fingers. Tugging his worn brown jacket off, Merlin put on the blue velvet jacket. It fit him perfectly; making him wonder how on Earth Arthur got his measurements. 

“Beautiful” Arthur whispered. Merlin blushed.

“Fit for a King?” Merlin asked quietly. 

“Very much so” Arthur agreed “fit for a consort as well”

Merlin's head snapped up, almost making the crown fall off with the force of it.

“What?” Merlin appeared adorably confused for a moment.

“Consort, a person to rule by my side” Arthur continued “that is you Merlin. It will always be you”

“Arthur…”

“I can name you my consort now if I wanted but I want to court you properly. Not in the shadows like it’s something to be ashamed of, but to be proud of. I love you, and I’m not ashamed of that. And when I am King, I shall name you my Court Sorcerer as well, a title befitting of your station, as the greatest warlock I know” Arthur finished his speech with a slight blush.

“Arthur” Merlin started before stopping and contemplating something “you are the Once and Future King, a fact I’ve been told many times. But you are also insufferable at times, a cabbage head of the highest order “

Arthur gasped in mock offense, causing Merlin to giggle slightly.

“but you are my King and I will by your side until the end of our days. When the time is right, I will be your consort. Gladly, in fact”

“Then, my Consort. Let me escort you to the feast” Arthur offered his hand to Merlin, who gladly took it.

In that moment, everything felt right. Like something had fallen into place.

***

Merlin was positively glowing with his crown of roses, Morgana observed as she sipped at her wine. Sat at Arthur’s side, looking positively awkward being served instead of doing the serving was both funny and adorable at the same time. He was wearing a well-cut jacket as well, something befitting royalty, surely something Arthur had offered as another courting gift. Uther fumed at her right, scar becoming even more prominent as he had more wine and stewed in his own anger. He couldn’t do anything with visiting nobles here, especially the Princess. Kara looked smug for some reason she had yet to work out; making conversation with Sir Leon as food was served around them.

It was the most fun she had at a feast in a long, long time.

“I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot more of Merlin over the coming years, my lady” Sir Davos interjected to her left. He was a kindly man, clearly more accepting than Uther will ever be. He had a daughter, Shireen, who was the light of his life, he told her over the tournament. She would ensure they were both invited back to Camelot.

“I am sure we will” she smiled “he has the making of a great ruler. As will Arthur, eventually” “Camelot will be better for it” Davos agreed “I fear Uther will marry Arthur off, using any method possible”

It was treasonous conversation to be having so close to the King, but Morgana was glad to have someone in agreement for once. However, everyone was in high spirits and becoming less discreet, she could see Arthur plant a kiss on Merlin’s hand from the corner of her eye. She turned to see Davos smile slightly at the display.

***

Uther waited until everyone had left the feasting hall, asking Arthur to stay behind to ‘apologise for his earlier behaviour’. Merlin had left his side with an assurance they would see each other later, saying goodbye to each other with little to no shame. He had tried not to look effected by such a display.

“Arthur, I wanted to say that I’m sure you will grow to be a strong King one day. While I may not approve of all your _choices_ I will make an effort to accept them as part of your life now” Uther said with false sincerity.

Arthur frowned at him as Uther willed him to take the bait.

“Perhaps a toast to your courtship” Uther continued, pouring two cups of wine. He felt the potion bottle which he he tucked into his belt during the feast, with the strand of hair Princess Kara had willingly given. Turning away he took it out of his belt and poured it into Arthur’s goblet before turning back and handing the cup to him.

“To Merlin” he toasted. Arthur’s grinned and clinked his cup with Uther’s.

 “To Merlin” Arthur toasted back and gulped the wine in one “my one true love”

 _Not for much longer_ Uther thought happily as he downed his wine as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu-  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> kudos and comments fuel me


	4. Prepare the Pyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit starts to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter. also the most happens if i'm honest.   
> enjoy!

Arthur woke up with a feeling that something, he wasn’t sure what it was, had shifted. His thoughts were now full of Kara. Merlin was no longer front and centre, but now just a good friend. But only yesterday he was telling he was going to make him his consort.

What had happened?

“Good morning!” Merlin cheerfully called as he opened the door, carrying a steaming breakfast and two plates to accompany the platter. Arthur saw his eyes briefly turn gold, the fire lighting up and the curtains drawing back. He smiled briefly at the casual show of magic, a show of complete trust between them.

_You love Kara now_ Arthur’s mind whispered _break up with him. It’s unfair to him._

Wait, _what?_

“Merlin, we should talk about something” Arthur said before he could stop himself “it’s important”

He got out of bed and grabbed a random tunic and made his way to the table, just as Merlin set down the platter and was moving about the table about to set down the plates.

“If it’s about all the cider we consumed last night and how you publicly groped me in front of your- “

“We should break up” Arthur cut him off coldly.

Merlin dropped the plates.

“W-what?” Merlin stuttered “but yesterday- “

“Yesterday was a mistake” Arthur explained “I need to think of what is best for the Kingdom”

“Is this Uther’s doing?” Merlin asked, his voice now considerably quieter. He looked down at the plates on the floor “what did he threaten you with? Arthur please, what happened”

“No, it is my decision”

_Is it?_

“Tell me” Merlin wondered angrily “do you do this to all your servants? Do you court them for a little bit, take them to your bed then throw them aside with thin excuses of duty?”

“Merlin please-“

“NO!” Merlin shouted, moving towards the door, his face turning a blotchy red “have fun with Princess Kara, sire”

Merlin ran. There was a growing cold feeling in Arthur’s chest.

_It’s for the best. Now you can be with Kara with no regrets._

***

An empty alcove was apparently the best place to cry your heart out. It’s also where Sir Davos stumbled across him.

“Lad are you alright?” he said, kneeling down beside him “Merlin was it?”

“Yes, sire” he replied roughly, throat raw from crying “I’m fine”

“You don’t look fine” Davos said “not a good look for a King”

“Not a King anymore” Merlin answered “Discarded. Not good enough for our darling Prince”

Davos eyes widened. He looked upon the young teen. They had all seen Arthur last night, he was completely smitten with his serving boy, clearly using the banquet to show him off to the court. But here was the servant, in some abandoned part of the castle crying his heart out.

“Come on lad, lets get you home” Davos offered “you live with Gaius, correct?”

“Yes” Merlin sniffed “Thank you, sire”

Davos offered his hand; which Merlin gladly took. They walked down the corridor, Merlin hurriedly wiping his eyes on his jacket.

_Something is terribly, terribly wrong_ Davos thought

***

Everything was going right. Gossip had spread quickly that Merlin had been seen running out of Arthur’s rooms in quite a rush. Arthur was out for a ride with Kara, probably with an intention of asking for her hand in marriage.

It was going perfectly.  

Morgana approached him on the battlements, a stormy look on her face.

“What did you do?” She accused. He feigned ignorance to the best of his ability.

“Whatever do you mean Morgana?”

“Merlin and Arthur for God’s sake! What did you do?” Her face was stormy, looking at him with barely suppressed anger

“I didn’t do anything. Arthur merely saw reason, that is all” he said dismissively.

“Reason is making Merlin miserable”

Why did everyone care for that dim-witted boy so much? What made him so special?

“Who cares if he’s miserable?” Uther argued testily “he’s only a servant”

“It matters” Morgana replied “because Merlin makes Arthur better”

She turned around and left swiftly, an air of both anger and sadness about her.

***

Gaius looked over the many bottles of potions and salves he had stocked around his workstation. One was missing, he was sure. He looked over the many bottles as Merlin slept. The boy had returned home distraught, Sir Davos calmly leading him into the chambers. Davos had explained his state. It was sure to be the gossip of the court, Arthur coldly dismissing his servant.

It was unlike Arthur to do such a thing. Gaius was sure.

He looked again over the notes of the potions he had made over the last two months. There were a few experiments mixed in.

“What are you doing, Gaius?” Merlin asked as he reappeared from his room. He looked a little better than when he arrived, but his eyes still had dark circles under them.

“There’s a potion missing” Gaius answered “I’m sure of it”

“Missing?” Merlin eyes lit up a little.

_A mystery might distract him for a little while_ Gaius thought

“Look through the potions list and find the one missing, please”

“Gaius, what’s Falsum Caritate?” Merlin questioned as he skimmed the list.

“it’s a love potion” Gaius informed Merlin “I made it as an experiment”

“You made a love potion as an experiment? In a place where people are using them…” Merlin trailed off. _All the time_ he finished the thought in his head. 

“Merlin?”

“No that couldn’t possibly be it” Merlin dismissed with a sad sniff. No matter how perfect the coincidence, it didn't mean it was true in this case.

“Are you tending to Arthur tonight?”

There was another sniff. Merlin shoulders slumped. 

“I doubt I’ll be doing that anymore, Gaius” Merlin smiled sadly “so much for destiny”

“Merlin, you cannot give up like this” Gaius said

“At least now I can be your full-time apprentice” Merlin injected his voice with false cheer as he rose from his seat and put the book back “goodnight Gaius”

“Goodnight Merlin”

***

_Dying for one man instead of the entire Kingdom seemed selfish, but as Arthur looked across to Merlin he knew that he would sacrifice his life over and over for him._

_He was in love with him_

Arthur gasped as the curtains were drawn silently. There was no cheerful voice or clattering to wake him up, but the sound of silence and efficiency.

He hated it.

“Excuse me?” he stopped the servant as they were about to leave his chambers, presumably to collect his breakfast “where is Merlin?”

The servant looked upon him in surprise, like he had missed some big news.

“He quit sire” he was told rather bluntly

The cold feeling grew. Had Merlin left Camelot? Left him? He had broken off their courtship only yesterday and Morgana had glared at him throughout their meal with Uther yesterday. What had he done?

But he was to marry Kara, he remembered her stunned look yesterday when he had asked while out on their ride. Everything was right, in that regard.

He should send her some flowers he thought as he rose from bed. Something to signify their newly formed courtship.

_“Some flowers for you, sire” Merlin blushed as he hurriedly handed them over. It was a mixture of red and white carnations “I thought they would lighten up your room a bit”_

_“I- thank you Merlin” he cursed himself for stumbling over his words so much when around Merlin. So much for the carefully cultivated image of a put together Prince._

_“I- I thought” Merlin straightened himself up “we could go for a picnic later? Just us two?”_

_Arthur grinned._

_“Sounds fun”_

Arthur shook himself out of the memory. That part of his life was over. No matter how much he was reminded of it, it was over.

“I hoped I would find you here”. It was Kara, looking resplendent in a purple dress.

“My love”

_My Merlin_

“Have you told Uther of our plans?” Kara asked softly as she walked over and grasped his hands.

“I will, after this afternoon’s council” he answered “I cannot wait to be married to you”

“My father will be arriving in a couple of days” Kara stated. She frowned as she looked around the room, false concern on her face “where is your manservant? Slacking off again?”

“He quit”

Kara laughed slightly. His stomach churned at the sound, not missing the patronising tone. 

“I knew he was useless but he surpassed himself” she said cruelly “I had heard he was an awful servant”

“He was worst but…” Arthur trailed off “he was a good friend. He made me better, in his own way”

“I heard a rumour he was more than a servant and a friend” Kara gently said “I saw you at the feast last night”

“We were but I broke it off. Now he is nothing more than a servant and a friend” Arthur told her “I am to marry to strengthen alliances, love is a bonus”

He smiled softly at her. Arthur had never felt so suddenly for a person before, not even Merlin.

“You’re better without him”

***

“He’s changed, I’m sure of it” Morgana told Merlin as he cleaned up the physician’s chambers “the last time this had happened was with Sophia, and we all know how that ended”. Gwen sat beside her on the bench, both of them looking worriedly at Merlin.

_At the bottom of a lake_ Merlin thought.

“What happened Merlin?” Gwen asked kindly

“I told you, Arthur broke off our courtship before it had even begun”

“It must be the work of an enchantment” Gwen said “a spell or a potion of some sort”

“You think he’s enchanted?” Merlin replied as he cleared away more bottles “the only person who could have done such a thing was… Uther"

“What do you mean?” Morgana’s voice was thunderous

“He asked Arthur to stay behind after the feast, to have a drink”

“He could have slipped a potion in then” Morgana finished, her tone becoming more angry. 

“You think the King would enchant his own son?” Gwen tone was surprised. They fell into silence for moment, the only sounds being Merlin stacking up the various books into a neat pile.

“To cement an alliance, he would” Merlin said softly “the missing potion. It was one of Gaius’s experiments, but I don’t know the cure. If there is one”

“We must find the cause” Morgana implored.

“And what if he isn’t?” Merlin asked, “what if this is just a waste of time?”

“He loves you Merlin” Gwen told him firmly “we all knew that”

“We can start investigating tomorrow, tonight I’d rather think about anything else” Merlin said.

***

The next day, all the nobles were gathered in the throne room for the announcement of the marriage between Arthur Pendragon and Kara of Mercia.

It was also the first time Arthur had seen Merlin since their break up. He tried not to look too much at him. Merlin looks uncomfortable as Uther announces the marriage to be held at the end of the treaty negotiations, to truly solidify the alliance. The nobles politely clapped, some of them looked around in confusion, looking at Merlin with sympathy as he clapped along with them.

He hated their pity.

The crowd began to leave in dribs and drabs, with some staying behind to congratulate the Prince on his quickly impending marriage. Sir Davos approached with purposeful stride, bowing quickly to Arthur before dragging him aside. 

“I hope you will apologise to that lad” Davos said angrily, looking upon Arthur’s shocked face “I found him in an alcove crying his heart out”

“What?” Arthur replied

“You should have held onto him” Davos continued “Duty doesn’t mean shit in terms of love”

“But I love Kara” Arthur reaffirmed, to both himself and hopefully to Davos. 

 “Do you?” Davos asked, “or is this to please your father?”

“My father doesn’t influence all my decisions” Arthur retorted “I love Kara, and we will marry”

“Then I wish you every happiness, even it pains me to do so” Davos said as he bowed again and strode out of the throne room.

Arthur sighed heavily. He wasn’t under the influence of anyone, that he was sure. He just fell out of love. Suddenly, yes, but that happened. This marriage was to cement an alliance and was to surely be a long and happy marriage.

_“I cannot wait to show you off” Arthur said, his voice slightly slurred as Merlin carried him back from another awkward dinner with his father._

_“Preferably when I’m without risk of being killed, if you would” Merlin replied, a wide grin on his face as Arthur leaned further into him “come on now, lets get you back to your chambers”_

_“I love you” Arthur said loudly as they stumbled further down the corridor._

_“I know”_

“Arthur?” said a quiet voice, again shaking him out of another memory. He looked up into the eyes of his former lover and manservant.

“Merlin”. Merlin shuffled on his feet for a second before looking Arthur straight in the eye.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage, sire. I- “Merlin stopped, looking like he was trying not to cry “I hope you’ll be very happy”

Merlin turned away and almost ran out of the throne room.

_I love you, please don’t leave_

***

Independent investigation, which he told Gwen and Morgana was needed, for Merlin meant creeping into your former master’s chamber to see if magic could possibly reveal anything. He didn’t think Uther was below enchanting his own son, but until they could determine the enchantment, they couldn’t do anything. And if he wasn’t under an enchantment, then Merlin would have to accept that Arthur no longer loved him.

The fire was burning in the hearth when Merlin entered. Clearly his replacement had only just left, and was immensely efficient at their job . Arthur was sound asleep, curled up on the left side. His magic flared briefly at the sight, a candle glowing brighter to his left side. Merlin walked over to the sleeping Prince and knelt down beside him. He hoped his magic would reveal something, anything about what could be enchanting Arthur.

“Ēowe” he whispered. His magic reached out to something.

“Betǣċe” he said louder. There was something there, perhaps it was the potion which is why his magic was unable to pinpoint it exactly.

The sharp tip of a sword stopped him before he could try another.

“Step away from him, sorcerer” he heard Uther snarl “and come with me”

“Did you enchant him?” Merlin asked angrily

“Does it matter?” Uther whispered, careful not to wake Arthur “your hold on Arthur will be relinquished when you burn on the pyre”

There was a rattle of chains and Merlin’s hands put roughly behind his back. When they were finally clamped shut, it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Uther silently fetched the two guards from outside Arthur’s room. Merlin thought that Arthur must be under a sleeping draught to never wake up throughout this, but he knew it was for the best. Uther couldn’t know that Arthur knew about his magic.

_So much for destiny_ he thought as he was dragged out of the room.

***

Arthur awoke to the new of a trial. A sorcerer found within the citadel. Despite himself, he hoped it wasn’t Merlin. Merlin didn’t have a malicious bone in his body, no matter what his father thought of magic. His new servant, he had yet to learn their name and he had no intention to, dressed him hurriedly in order to be on time.

There was an air of palpable tension as he entered the throne room once again. He sat own on his throne beside Uther, observing the crowd that had once again gathered.

“Bring in the prisoner” Uther said sternly.

There was a gasp as a beaten and bloody Merlin was bought in. Arthur stood up as Merlin was shoved in front of Uther, kneeling just before the raised dais.

“You are charged with being a sorcerer and for treason. How do you plead to these charges?” Uther said

“Guilty” Merlin replied “but not of the charges you have said”

“Merlin please- “Arthur begged, looking at his father. Uther's face was one of smug satisfaction as Merlin admitted his guilt.  

“I am guilty of being a sorcerer” Merlin said angerly “I am guilty of being in love with your son. I am guilty of being everything you have been apposed to. But I am not guilty of enchanting Arthur, something you yourself did!”

“You insolent little- “Uther roared, striding down from his throne to face Merlin “your enchantment on my son will be lifted the moment you burn on the pyre”

“Father!” Arthur walked down to stand beside his father, fear gripping him. Merlin couldn’t die, he wouldn’t let him.

“Arthur it’s alright” Merlin said softly “perhaps this is the way it was supposed to be”

“Merlin, please”

“SILENCE!” Uther shouted “he will burn. He is a sorcerer and he will pay for his crimes”

“Father, please” Arthur begged “he has protected us for so long, from threats you were blind to see”

“And you-” Uther accused “you knew. You harboured a sorcerer willingly, what spell does he have you under?”

“I’m under no spell, father”

“He has you under an enchantment. A love potion, that he stole from Gaius chambers and used on you, to control who you loved” Merlin said calmly, as if the pieces were finally coming together “is Princess Kara in on it too?”

“You would accuse me of using magic within Camelot?” Kara finally spoke, a murderous look in her eye “I am to marry the prince while you are nothing more than a servant. You will invent whatever lies to suit yourself”

“The potion was called Falsum Caritate” Merlin said “all it took was one hair from your head and suddenly you have the Prince asking for your hand in marriage”

There was the sound of a slap and the red mark blossoming on Merlin’s face before Arthur could even move to stop it. Gaius tried to move through the crowd towards Merlin, to try and stop the King from doing anything else and Davos looked ready to draw his sword. 

“Take him away” Uther ordered “prepare the pyre”

Arthur tried to grab Merlin as he was pulled away, before he was restrained by two guards. Merlin struggled as he was led from the hall.

“Take the Prince to his room. He is not to leave until the sorcerer has burned” Uther dismissed the guards, more joining them so Arthur was overpowered as they manhandled him back to his chambers. Arthur struggled, doing anything to escape the knights. They eventually got him to his chambers, barring the door behind them.

It felt like a dam being broken. He shouted, screamed and kicked the door. Merlin wouldn’t be burned, couldn’t be burned. He wouldn’t enchant anyone.

But the potion still had a hold on him, telling him to stop, to worry about Kara and not about Merlin. Arthur stopped, his mind a scramble as it tried to make sense of the conflicting emotions.

_“I love you” Merlin blurted out, without thinking as Arthur came to. Hadn’t he drunk poison? Shouldn’t he be dead? Was this heaven?_

_“Am I dead?” he asked as he leaned up. Merlin tried to scramble off him, but Arthur grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back down._

_“It was a sleeping potion” Merlin explained “Anhora saw you were true of heart”_

_“The curse is lifted?”_

_“Yes Arthur” Merlin smiled_

_“You love me?” Arthur said disbelievingly_

_“I-I” Merlin stumbled slightly “I do”_

_“I love you too, you idiot” Arthur replied “lets get out of here”_

_They exited the labyrinth hand in hand, towards a brighter future._

**I love you, Merlin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu-  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> kudos and comments fuel me!  
> the flashback order is up to you


	5. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin talk with Uther. Arthur tried to escape. The pyre is now built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go after this one! I hope you have enjoyed this story!

Arthur continued to beat down the door, shouting and calling for the guards to release him from his room. His tears had long since dried; the enchantment long broken. The guards had refused to let him out, they were adamant to follow the King’s orders that he should not be released, in case he tried to release Merlin. He looked around for other possibilities, but nothing was possible. The window was too dangerous; not without a rope of some kind.

What felt like hours later, he slumped against the door and buried his head in his hands.

There was sound of a key in the lock. The door next to him was thrown open, his father striding in proud and smug.

“You will cease this pitiful fit, you are a Prince and should not lower yourself to such a base reaction” his father said curtly, looking down at Arthur.

“You’re going to kill Merlin in this morning”

“And you will not try and save him” Uther stated “I will ensure that”

Arthur laughed bitterly

“What are you going to do father? Enchant me again? I thought you hated all forms of magic, apart from when it benefits you” Arthur shot back “You cannot control me. I will save Merlin”

“Guards” Uther commanded coldly “Handcuff the Prince. Escort him to the courtyard when the time comes. He will see the sorcerer burn”

Arthur made a move to scramble up from his slumped position, only for two knights to grab him by both arms and shackle him. The chains were heavy, weighing his arms down. He wondered how long the knights had been waiting with the cuffs, when he escaped or under Uther’s express orders?

“Soon you will be free of the sorcerer’s enchantment and we will continue life as normal”

“You mean you can convict innocent magic users as you see fit” he tried to struggle against the cuffs as he talked.  

“All magic is evil, you will do well to remember that” Uther demanded “I will now see to the prisoner. See that the Prince does not escape”

Then the world went black.

***

He was chained to the wall of the cell, feeling suffocated and dreading the dawn. It was unlikely he was going to be saved this time. Merlin heard the sound of the cell door unlocking, not even bothering to look up at whoever had entered.

“Look at me” it was Uther, perhaps to come gloat or spew more nonsense Merlin mused. 

“You’ve condemned me to die, allow me one night of solace” he ground out, refusing to look up.

“My son” Uther started disdainfully “has fought against his own men in order to try and get to you. He is currently under sedative and chained up like a common criminal”

“Your plan backfired” Merlin smiled weakly “what broke the spell? Just in case I need to know for future purposes. There's so many forms of magic I'm not yet familiar with”

Uther glared at him.

“Tears of true sorrow” Uther explained “clearly arresting you was a mistake. But you will still burn regardless of this fact”

“It is not my destiny to die by your hand. At least according to the dragon beneath your castle” Merlin finally raised his head, a look of steely determination on his face.

“What drivel are you inventing? Why would the dragon speak to a lowly servant like you?” Uther said snidely

“There is a prophecy that Arthur and I are to unite Albion. He called to me” Merlin explained

“And you believe the words of a dragon I have captured?” Uther laughed cruelly “you are more simple-minded than I thought”

“Your son fell in love with me, so you decided to enchant him you hypocrite!” Merlin burst out in anger “I love your son and he is a good man. I hold his heart gladly and return his love. Is that so terrible to you?”

“You are a sorcerer and you will burn. I did what I thought was best for the Kingdom”

With that Uther swept out of the room.

***

Arthur awoke to water splashing on his face. He looked towards his window and saw the slowly rising sun. Uther had drugged him to ensure he never had the possibility of saving Merlin. The guards standing above him looked uncomfortable at treating the Prince like a common criminal, but were duty bound. They were on Uther’s side.

“Time to get up sire” the guard stated “we are to escort you to the execution”

They hauled him off the bed with little dignity. Arthur struggled again but more guards joined them, marching him to the execution. He noted how none of his knights were part of the entourage, Uther probably thinking they would help him escape. He could hear the sound of drums as he was led down to the courtyard. As they entered down the steps he could see the pyre built high, knights waiting by the side with lit torches.

On the balcony was Uther as well as Davos, Kara, Morgana with Gwen and Leon. Morgana looked ready to murder Uther, Kara had a look of smug victory about her and Davos was trying to speak to Uther, but seemingly getting nowhere. Gaius was in the crowd, face angry but somehow restraining himself. Arthur wished this day would of never have come.

“Today you will observe the burning of a sorcerer who has bewitched our Prince and lived hidden in this castle for too long. He will burn, and Camelot will be free” Uther spoke to the people gathered below, wondering who had wronged the King this time. “Rejoice in this day as we eliminate one more sorcerer and free ourselves of their curse”

“Father, please” Arthur shouted “YOU CANNOT DO THIS”

As Arthur proceeded to shout and plead to his father, who resolutely ignored him in favour of staring at the crowd, Merlin was led out. He looked like a wreck but held himself with a dignity that was sure to annoy Uther until the end. Arthur made eye contact with Merlin, silencing his protests for just a moment.

“MERLIN” Arthur cried, fighting even further with his guards, breaking free from one and knocking out another. It was difficult to run across the courtyard with his hands bound.

“ARTHUR” Merlin could see trying to run to him before the guards and knights caught him. The guards made a mad scramble to put him on the pyre and tie him to the pole before Arthur could reach him.

“Light the pyre now!” Uther roared, his voice frantic.

The crackling of kindling and firewood as the pyre was lit could be heard before the fire roared to life. Merlin struggled against the bonds binding his magic, trying anything and everything to escape.

“MERLIN. MERLIN PLEASE” Arthur was finally shoved down into a kneeling position by Uther’s knights “FATHER PLEASE. DO NOT DO THIS”

“I love you, Arthur” Merlin said loud and clear, hoping this wasn’t to be the last time they saw it each other. There was still so much to do.

“I love you too” Arthur replied, seeing the fire burn brighter and start to burn Merlin’s clothes.

The cuffs were growing hot.

“ _Dynge_ ” Merlin called to the sky “ _formelte sé geraoentteágian_ ” he willed the chains binding him to the pole.

Cloud began to gather as the flames grew higher, starting to lick and burn at his skin. He looked over to Arthur, his will growing stronger for his magic to fight against the cuffs and let his magic finally break free.

“ _DYNGE_ ”

There was the sound of thunder.

The rain poured down upon the pyre. People were screaming, Uther barking someone to relight the pyre and Davos demanding he be let go. Morgana had left the balcony, taking Gwen and Leon with her. Arthur hoped it was to get more help. Kara stood there impassive, observing chaos below her.

Arthur tears of relief mixed in with the rain and Merlin raised his head to the sky, finally feeling the cuffs break and being able to finally walk towards Arthur.

“ _Ābrece_ ” he said, his eyes glowing gold as Arthur’s chains also broke. Arthur grabbed him into a breathless kiss before he could do anything else. Amidst the chaos, this felt right.

“Ready to run?” Merlin asked.

"Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu-  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo


	6. Wrongs righted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we've reached the end of the road. will Uther change his mind? and will Merlin walk free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have reached the end! I have been overwhelmed by the response to this fic. thank you for all the kudos and comments. there might be a sequel in the works who knows? not me that's for sure.

They made it as far as the Darkling Forest on foot. They were exhausted, high off of the adrenaline of escaping.

“We’ll never make to Ealdor on foot” Merlin managed to breath out as he rested against a tree “and a Camelot patrol will be coming through soon enough”

“We did just escape the citadel after you broke through your chains and caused an entire thunderstorm, while also stealing away with the Crown Prince” Arthur clarified “we’ll be lucky to reach the border”

“Loving your vote of confidence there” Merlin joked “I’ll just sit here and wait for the knights to come and arrest us”

Arthur face suddenly turned serious.

“I’m sorry for what happened when I was under the enchantment. I never meant to hurt you”

“It was the enchantment, you had no control”

“I should have fought against it” Arthur said “everything in my body was telling me not to do it, but I did it anyway. For that I am sorry”

He knelt down beside Merlin and cupped his face gently in his hands. He kissed him softly, another layer of apology.

“Our destiny wasn’t going to end there” Merlin replied quietly “Uther couldn’t keep me from you. Not for long anyway”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

Arthur gathered Merlin up in his arms, holding him like a tether. They rested against the tree for what felt like hours; drawing comfort from each other’s embrace.

“I won’t let anything happen to you” Arthur softly whispered

***

Uther was in a rage.

“How could you let them escape?” He shouted down Leon as he sat on his throne

“My lord, you arrested an innocent man”

“A sorcerer I might remind you, Sir”

“But he never bewitched Arthur” Morgana said angrily to his left “he didn’t enchant his own son”

“You believe the lies he spoke?”

“Then why isn’t Lady Kara arrested? If you’re so sure to save your own skin” Morgana spat out

There was a murmur around the court as she walked out the room, Gwen following behind her. Gaius wouldn’t meet his eyes either, a quiet anger about him that didn’t sit well with Uther. He had tried to burn his ward on the pyre for a justifiable crime, but he was treated as the criminal here.

“You are dismissed, Sir Leon. Ensure the patrol find Arthur and the boy” Uther commanded. Leon bowed and left swiftly. The rest of court left; leaving Gaius and Uther alone in the vast council chamber.

“Did you know the boy possessed such powerful magic?” he accused his friend. He had never seen such innate power since before the purge, where magic seemed to be in the very fabric of the earth.

“He didn’t even know how to use his powers when he came to Camelot” Gaius said dismissively “then he was given a purpose, to protect your son”

“And I suppose sharing his bed was a part of that?”

Gaius sighed.

“Merlin has done so many things without so much of thanks” Gaius replied, defending his ward “Merlin and Arthur love each other, is that so much of a crime?”

“Love doesn’t come into making a strong Kingdom”

“You loved Ygraine” Gaius said, “did that make you weaker?”

“That was different” Uther dismissed

“Was it?” Gaius questioned “good day, sire”

Gaius left, leaving the King in his thoughts

***

They ended up falling asleep against the tree. The adrenaline had long worn off and the patrol hadn’t found them yet, so they began to formulate a plan when they awoke.

“I’m surprised a patrol hasn’t found us” Merlin commented as he lit the fire with a flick of his wrist “do you think Leon is trying to avoid us?”

“Even if he is, there are others patrols that are not under his command” Arthur replied, “how long would it take us to get to Ealdor on foot?”

“Three days, maybe more”

They both thought for a moment, weighing up the limited options they had.

The sound of hooves disturbed them.

“Clearly our plans were short lived” Merlin said quietly.

Arthur drew his sword while Merlin readied his magic.

“Prince Arthur!” the knight leading the patrol called out as the horses surrounded them “I have been ordered to take you both back to the Camelot”

“Did my father tell you what will happen once we return?” Arthur questioned them, sword still drawn and pointing at the lead knight.

“He did not, my lord, but no harm will come to you or to Merlin”

“We will go only if that promise is kept” Merlin said clearly “whatever the King has to say, we will hear”

***

Merlin and Arthur were presented in the throne room not two hours later, Uther on his throne. 

“Whatever you intend to say” Arthur spoke before Uther could begin to reprimand them “I will give up my throne for Merlin. If you want to me to remain in Camelot without the use of enchantments you claim to hate, you will not punish him”

Uther turned a very interesting shade of red.

“You are not the ones giving the orders, Arthur, and I will give the order as I see fit” Uther reprimanded him

“You were going to burn Merlin for no crime at all”

“He is a sorcerer!” Uther burst out “the very fabric of what is evil in this world”

“Magic is only as evil as the person who wields it” Merlin said calmly “I use my magic for Arthur, and to protect the kingdom he will rule”

“Unless you have forgotten, boy, I am currently King and not my son”

“He is my King” Merlin proclaimed, which started up the muttering of the court around them.

“Do you value your life at all?” Uther sneered

“You are not to threaten the life of my Consort” Arthur interjected, hand at the hilt of his sword “not now, not ever. You have caused enough harm to him”

“Arthur!” Uther tried to silence him

“No, for once listen to me” Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his “I love Merlin, father. He has done everything to protect this kingdom since he arrived here, even if it could get him killed. When I am king he will rule by my side”

Uther remembered their earlier conversation, when he had put Arthur proclamations down as naiveite. Then he had enchanted him to follow his express wishes of marrying a princess; something that had been planned before his birth. But Arthur no longer followed those plans; giving crowns to manservants and displaying it to the kingdom that this sorcerer had changed his mind on magic. It was everything Uther feared; but could no longer stop. 

It had all come crashing down because of a simple manservant. A manservant powerful to call upon storms and break chains.

“And you will never use you powers to bring down Camelot? Or to manipulate my son?” Uther asked Merlin

“Never” Merlin proclaimed confidently.

The single word seemingly drew Arthur and Merlin even closer together.

“But you enchanted your own son” Merlin continued “for someone who claims to hate magic, why now?”

“You were ruining my plans” Uther admitted

“Your plans have caused so much pain to so many people” Merlin said “you use magic when you see fit and blame it when your plans backfire-“

Uther held up his hand, trying to silence Merlin’s speech.

“What would you have me do sorcerer?”

“Let us live free” Merlin announced “and let us” he gripped Arthur’s hand tighter “stay together”

***

**2 Days Later**

The Mercian envoy left with little fanfare. Sir Davos escort Kara out of the citadel, intending to tell her father of her part of the plot. He was a loyal man to a fault, but certain things went beyond the line of duty. He had also invited Merlin and Arthur to his Keep at any time, telling them they were always welcome whenever court got too overwhelming.

It felt like little had changed.

The council didn’t want to reprimand Uther for his actions regarding the Prince and his Consort, deeming it too dangerous to the very fabric of the monarchy. Court was in uproar, making Uther’s position even more unstable. Something he desperately tried to remedy by allowing Merlin to say, stating the boy had changed his view on magic completely.

Merlin and Arthur knew that was a lie. Uther still hated that magic was something he couldn’t bend to his will, something to manipulate as he saw fit.

“One day” Arthur said, as they finally rested together in his chambers “you will be able to live free, we will try and right the wrongs of my father”

“Together?” Merlin replied

“Together”

The next day they would ride out for a 'hunt', his fathers eyes following them as they rode out of the courtyard. Merlin would freely practice his magic while Arthur watched on, watching Merlin conjure up fire dragons and making a flower bloom in his hands. Magic was beautiful, no matter what Uther thought. What Uther had done was unforgivable; to try and rip them apart like it was the only way to save Arthur from some terrible fate. But it was fate that bought them together and made them stronger because of it.

He once again imagined the silver crown of roses upon Merlin’s head as they rode back to Camelot. Proudly announcing this man as his husband, as his consort.

For now, they had each other. And that was enough to fight whatever threatened to take them away from the other.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu-   
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01

**Author's Note:**

> hmu-  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> kudos and comments fuel me!


End file.
